MossClan
by Mistgaze
Summary: The organized and curious. Their territory is a lush, green, mossy and flowery kind of territory, with a mossy hollow for a camp. To get into their camp you have to go through a large cave, across a large stretch of water. They have to leap across the water on small stone islands to reach the cave. The cave has lichen, plant tendrils, etc hanging over the entrance, and inside is-
1. Chapter 1

Leader:

Sagestar

Redish she-cat with lighter ginger stripes, white chest, and Plumy tail that is white on the end.

Deputy:

Flowerdawn

A white she-cat with pink tints very kind and relaxed. She is very loyal and dangerous when it comes to defending her clan. Is very loyal and trustworthy and is often relied on for helping to keep apprentices in line.

Medicine Cat:

Soulwhisker

A fluffy grey she-cat with beautiful blue eyes.

Warriors:

Forestclaw

Brown tabby cat with amber eyes. He is a tom; his sister is in Sunclan but his loyaties lie with Mossclan.

Eagleclaw

A brown tom. He is very loyal, brave, and kind. His eyes change color with his moods. He always was in search of a strong, brave clan so after he hurt Dragonfire he joined each clan and settled in Mossclan. He is always quick to resolve in battle and is rarely hurt or defeated.

Dragonfire

Charcoal black she-cat with intense red eyes calm, fierce in battle, and wishes for peace in all clans. When she was younger she followed her brother, Eagleclaw, around to scared to face the world until he broke her leg to get rid of her. She then layed in agony until her sister, Autumnpool, came by and helped her heal. She then set out with deep seeded anger and joined Moosclan in hope to relax her fear and anger.

Autumnpool

A light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes and everyone wrapped around her paw. She is calm compassionate but also very nosy. She often comes back with berries and plants instead of prey after hunting. Her back leg is lame so she is also looked at with pity which ticks her off. She hopes to be Medicine Cat.


	2. Chapter 2

** Their territory is a lush, green, and mossy kind of territory, with a mossy hollow for a camp. To get into their camp you have to go through a large cave, across a large stretch of water. They have to leap across the water on small stone islands to reach the cave. The cave has lichen, plant tendrils, etc hanging over the entrance, and inside is a stretch of water to the right. To the left, large alcoves in the stone wall would make for dens, and the mossy hollows. It's a rain foresty kind of Clan.**

Soulwhisker padded out of her den, shaking her fur as she walked to the fresh kill picking a mouse for herself.

Sagestar spotted Soulwhisker, and nodded to her. She padded over to the fresh-kill pile herself and took a snake, "All is well with you today?" She asked.

The Medicine Cat nodded slowly and settled down to eat her pick, lost in thought.

Sagestar sighed as she watched her clan rise for the morning. She wondered what dawn patrols there would be. She turned her gaze back to Soulwhisker, "Will you be gathering herbs today?" She asked.

"If I… Can find anything" She replied softly.

Sagestar flicked her ears, not quite hearing her fully. "Well, if you are, you could go with the dawn patrol and break off to go on your own when you need to."

"I'm waiting 'till Sunhigh."

Sagestar looked at her. "Okay then." She padded over to the patrols to see if she could join in one, then left out of the camp with the Border patrol, the Hunting patrol followed soon behind, padding out of the cave entrance and bounding agilely over the stone platform islands into the territory, the river rushing below. Sagestar had always been unstable-minded about those; she sometimes felt a chill down her spine seeing apprentices messing around, or the first time apprentices crossing. No one had ever fallen in yet, but there's a first for everything.

Soulwhisker suddenly padded out of the camp and searched for herbs; finding nothing so far she walked past Sagestar and hurried on.

Sagestar looked up in surprise, her patrol kept going. She looked over to Soulwhisker, "I thought you said you were waiting until Sunhigh?" She asked.

"…Decide to see… If there was anything left" Soulwhisker said softly, not looking at her.

Sagestar's ears perked, hearing her this time. "Did something happen to the herbs you use?" She asked.

Soulwhisker fell silent, not wanting to say that the herbs won't grow fully; to their actual form until the entire next season.

The leader continued walking, until they had reached Denser forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Denser Forest (territory): This is the denser part of their rain-foresty territory. Most all the types of prey they hunt can be found here, besides fish and snakes.**

Sagestar padded with her patrol that she had caught up to through the thick and lushish forest. She turned back to Soulwhisker. "Well, I wish you luck on finding herbs." She gazed at her for a moment before turning back and bounding away to mark the borders with her patrol.

Soulwhisker sighed and looked down "I should just go back to camp there's nothing left so why bother?" She told herself.

The patrol finished marking the borders, luckily not picking up any scent but prey and their selves. They padded past Soulwhisker, and marked all their other borders.

Soulwhisker padded back to camp with nothing, sighing.

When the patrol had finished, and caught one mouse that had stumbled across their path, they headed back to camp with Sagestar in the lead.


	4. Chapter 4

Forestclaw exited the warriors den, stretched, and groomed himself.

Sagestar and her patrol padded in; tired after marking a lot of borders. Some warriors went over to the Fresh-kill pile. Sagestar padded over to Forestclaw. "Good morning." She meowed to him. "Did you sleep well?"

Soulwhisker slowly padded out her den dragging her tail.

"Yes, I did. How was the patrol?" Forestclaw asked.

"Fine." The she-leader stretched. "We got all the borders of Denser Forest done, and a little of all the others. So the other border patrols going out today won't have to mark too much." She finished stretching and sat down.

"Must have been tiring. You should get some rest." He suggested.

Sagestar flicked her ears, "I'm fine, but I suppose I'll lay off my paws for awhile." She heard a piercing screech far off in the territory, and froze, standing still, listening.

Forestclaw stared at the camp entrance.

Sagestar raised her head, "We should find out what that is. Who will go on a quick patrol?" Her eyes scanned the camp.

"I'll go" Forestclaw offered. A few other cats also braved.

Sagestar glanced around as other cats joined and lunged out of the camp, making her way across the platforms carefully but still speedily.

Forestclaw scented the air. He growled and said to Sagestar as they reached solid ground, "Badgers."


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Woods: The texture, light, and air of this part of their territory is seemingly blue to the cats. Mostly snakes can be found here, which they are skilled at catching, or the possible; vole, screw, chipmunk, or the challenging fisher that tastes a little tough, but it's still food.**

Forestclaw stalked through the stumbling rocks, cautious of badgers.

A badger called to another farther in the trees, but Sagestar's ears perked to a noise closer in the bushes behind her. She heard a low rumble just as she turned her head.

A pebble clattered down the larger rocks and Forestclaw fluffed up his fur cautiously.

She fixed her eyes on the bush and padded closer. "Forestclaw." She hissed, looking back at him for a vague second. In that second a badger hurled out of the bush, pummeling her into the ground and biting into her throat.

Forestclaw hissed and pulled the badger off Sagestar and killed it with two blows to its stomach and a big bite to the throat.

Sagestar coughed up blood and stood up. She fluffed out her fur. "Thanks." She said as she looked around. "I suppose they're out for cats." She coughed a little more and then folded back her ears. "I wonder why."

"We should get back to camp. We're outnumbered." He meowed padding up beside Sagestar.

Sagestar shook her head. "We need to scope out the area." She retorted, forcing herself not to rasp. "Though someone should probably go back to warn the others. And get Warriors ready to guard the camp if they head that way."

"You go to the camp. I'll scope the area."

Sagestar narrowed her eyes. Though she knew it was annoying for a wounded cat to be pushing itself like this, and she flicked her ears and turned to go back to camp. "Be careful." She called.

"I will." Forestclaw replied. He turned and slowly stalked around the area.


End file.
